mygleesongsfandomcom-20200215-history
We Are The World
Finn: There comes a time When we heed a certain call Mercedes, Santana and Finn: When the world must come together as one Mercedes: There are people dying Quinn: And it's time to lend a hand to life Quinn and Puck: The greatest gift of all Puck: We can't go on Pretending day by day Jake: That someone, somehow will soon make a change Unique:'' We are all a part of God's great big family And the truth, you know love is all we need '''Will: We are the world We are the children Will and Sue: We are the ones who make a brighter day So let's start giving Rachel: There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Kitty: Well Send them your heart So they'll know that someone cares Mike: So their cries for help Will not be in vain Santana: We can't let them suffer No we cannot turn away Brody: Right now they need a helping hand Will: Nou se mond lan We are the Children Sam: We are the ones who make a brighter day So let's start giving Tina: There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives Brittany: It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Will: When you're down and out There seems no hope at all Joe: But if you just believe There's no way we can fall April: Well, well, well, let us realize That a change can only come Sugar: When we stand together as one Ensemble: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let's start giving Sebastian: Got to start giving Ensemble: There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives Marley: It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Kurt: We are the world We are the children Quinn: It's for the children Blaine: We are the ones who make a brighter day Marley: So let's start giving Sam: There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Will: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let's start giving Jesse: Choice were making Saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day Just you and me Tina, Sam, Joe, Santana, Blaine: We all need somebody that we can lean on When you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone When the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm When the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on We are the World united by love so strong When the radio isn't on you can hear the songs A guided light on the dark road your walking on A sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on Someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone We are the World connected by a common bond Love the whole planet sing it along Ensemble: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let's start giving There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we make a better day Just you and me Puck: Everyday citizens Everybody pitching in Quinn and Santana: Nou se mond lan Nou se timoun yo Ensemble: We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let's start giving There's a choice we're making We're saving our own lives It's true we make a better day Just you and me Original New Directions: Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha